


Sentiments inattendus

by Aliice



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Comic, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliice/pseuds/Aliice
Summary: Alice se retrouve malencontreusement sous un Kyuhyun plutôt... séduisant!Petit OS.





	Sentiments inattendus

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> Voici une très courte et ancienne fanfiction qui est partie d'un défi avec une amie à l'école. Elle devait me donner le couple et la situation de départ, le reste ne tenait qu'à moi.  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

– Alice ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Cria Kyuhyun passablement énervé en courant derrière elle.

On entendit alors un petit rire provenant du fond d'un étroit couloir.

– Alice. Si je t'attrape, je te préviens tu vas morfler !

Elle rigola en détalant à toute vitesse, la veste de Kyuhyun à la main.

– Ahah. Ne réussit qu'à dire Alice essoufflée.

Elle voulut se retourner pour narguer Kyuhyun mais ne vit pas le boule de vêtements sales qui se trouvait au milieu du couloir. Se retournant à la dernière minute, elle ne put esquiver l'obstacle.

BOUUM

Un silence plana alors.

– Alice ? Alice ? Répéta Kyuhyun de plus en plus inquiet de ce silence soudain.

Tout en continuant de courir, il aperçut une silhouette étalée sur le dos. Ce n'est qu'à quelques mètres de celle-ci qu'il comprit de qui il s'agissait, voyant sa veste accrochée à la main de cette personne ; Alice.  
Voulant s'arrêter devant elle, il fit beaucoup d'efforts mais ne réussit malheureusement qu'à ralentir un petit peu. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'esquiver, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de minimiser les dégâts lors de sa chute.

BOUM

– Aie... Murmura Alice recevant un Kyuhyun de tout son poids sur elle.  
– Aie... Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à t'éviter, répondis Kyuhyun qui avait fermé les yeux jusque-là à cause de la douleur.

Une fois celle-ci disparue, il ouvrit les yeux. Il y eu, suite à ça, un silence absolu.  
Leurs regards restèrent ancrés l'un dans l'autre tandis que l'atmosphère se réchauffa à une vitesse impressionnante. Les joues d'Alice passèrent au rouge. Kyuhyun eut un air gêné, ne sachant que faire. Leurs positions étaient, en effet, plutôt embarrassantes. Il se retrouvait sur une Alice dos au sol tandis que leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Cependant, personne n'osa bouger. Les lèvres de Kyuhyun, étant en face de celles de Alice, s'avancèrent pour finir par s'arrêter la bouche ouverte, frôlant presque les siennes. Elle sentit alors son souffle chaud lui caresser le visage, faisant instinctivement frémir son corps. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux afin de se concentrer sur les fortes sensations qui subsistaient en elle à ce moment- là.  
Kyuhyun, ayant maintenant oublié la cause de son énervement, ferma les yeux à son tour. Leurs souffles devenus brûlant se rencontrèrent alors et se tournèrent autour, cherchant à taquiner l'autre.  
Après de longues minutes, l’épuisement se fit fortement sentir. Alice rouvrit les yeux afin de pouvoir admirer le visage de Kyuhyun. Elle ne fut pas déçue et vit un Kyuhyun à bout de souffle, trop proche d'elle. Elle vit également des gouttes perler sur son front ainsi que le long de son cou. Ses joues, elles, avaient légèrement rougies. Alice remarqua alors la beauté de cet homme. Stupéfaite, elle ne put plus faire le moindre mouvement. 

Kyuhyun, ouvrant les yeux durant quelques secondes afin de voir Alice, décida de faire cesser cette attente. Il s'avança alors tout doucement, frôlant d'abord la lèvre inférieure de Alice, la faisant trembler de désir puis la mordilla. Surprise, elle sortit, sans le vouloir, un gémissement qui se retrouva étouffé par les lèvres de Kyuhyun.  
Leurs bouches restèrent scellées pendant quelques minutes qui parurent bien trop courtes pour Alice. Son contact avait rendu son corps brûlant comme jamais elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Déstabilisée par ce tendre et agréable baiser, elle resta les lèvres entre-ouvertes et les yeux écarquillés. Kyuhyun, après l'avoir fixé intensément en s'humidifiant la lèvre inférieure à l'aide de sa langue, la souleva délicatement et lui offrit un dernier petit baiser.  
Les mains sur chacune de ses joues, il les caressa tendrement puis partit, laissant une Alice choquée au milieu du couloir.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à commenter mon travail même si vous n'avez pas aimé. Comme ça je ne pourrais que m'améliorer !


End file.
